


All I Ever Wanted

by haroldstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Underage Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldstyles/pseuds/haroldstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson fucking hated himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

Louis Tomlinson fucking hated himself, to be blunt. His son Harry was the apple of his eye, the sweetest little boy he’d ever known, and, as it were, the love of his life. His green eyes sparkled, and his chocolate brown curls bounced whenever he was jumping in delighted glee about something that had happened at school. Louis had never seen anyone more beautiful than his Harry. The adoration extended passed fatherly pride, though. It was something much more, edging on lust.

It started simple: Harry had brought a treat home from school after being rewarded for doing all his homework that week. He sucked and licked the lolly like his life depended on it, and Louis couldn’t stop staring. It had him sick, the feeling it ignited in his lower belly. His hands shook with fear and anger, so much so that he had to hide them behind his back so Harry wouldn’t notice. He hardened in his trousers, and his mouth went dry. Just as Harry seemed to begin to ask what was wrong, his feet dragged him from the room, and into the loo. His head hit the door after locking it in haste. Just then, there was a small knock.

“Daddy, are you alright? Are you ill?” 

Louis sighed heavily, eyes clenched shut. 

“Yes, honey, I’m fine. Just a wee bit nauseous. I’ll be out in a moment.”

That seemed to do the trick, as he heard Harry walk away. 

After that day, he felt the same ruddy feeling in the bottom of his belly whenever he saw Harry, getting less and less sick every time. The boy never seemed to notice the staring, going along his merry way as per usual. Things kept up the same until one Thursday night, when Harry had come into Louis’ room weeping.

“D-Daddy? C-Can I s-sleep with you?”

Louis looked pitifully on the child, waving him to the bed. 

“What’s happened, baby?” he shushed.

Harry shook with tears. “I-I had a nightmare. I’m sorry..”

Louis kissed the top of his son’s head. “Now, darling, don’t be sorry. Nobody likes nightmares. I’m so sorry you had one. Come on and lay next to me, alright?”

Harry nodded softly, and nuzzled himself into his father’s lying form. 

Around an hour later, at about half two, Louis felt a pressure on the side of his leg. His eyes opened wearily, landing on his young son, who was hard as a rock against him. His cleared his throat, trying to wake the boy, but it did no good. Harry began rocking into him, causing Louis to swallow harshly on his dry throat, attempting to assure himself that he didn’t enjoy this. Turns out, he was too far gone now. Harry thrusted a few more times until a warm patch hit his own pajamas pants, and his father’s. 

Louis squeezed the bridge of his nose, and tried to get some sleep. This was going to be difficult.


End file.
